


Outside the Box Failures

by Farla



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Loop, btp, rbtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/pseuds/Farla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice, Homura tries to get Madoka to leave instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Box Failures

Homura survives Walpurgis Night's coming once. 

If she can't beat it, she thinks, she can get Madoka away from there.

She blows up parts of the city until they evacuate, only for Walpurgis Night to follow.

The next time she focuses on Madoka's family. Threatening notes slipped under the door, breaking in when her father takes her brother for a walk. Homura stuffs a splattered Kyubey into the mailbox two days before Walpurgis Night and the family leaves.

Everyone else dies. Madoka cries her eyes out and this time wishes for vengeance.

Madoka says, "You knew," before her soul shatters.


End file.
